A year to remember who I am
by erikadeath
Summary: 200 ans est passé depuis qu'il l'a abandonné dans la forêt, elle refait surface dans sa vie mais sous une autre identité, il n'a qu'un an pour la reconnaître avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa vie définitivement. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

One year to remember who I am

Chapitre 1 :

Dans ma gorge coulait un liquide si fluide, si chaud, si délicieux, je pourrais en boire tout les jours si je le pouvais, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. J'avais seulement pitié pour l'homme dont j'étais en train de boire, cela devait être frustrant, à chaque fois que je buvais un homme, son corps frissonner de désir sexuel au lieu de douleur. Lorsque ma gorge me brûlait plus, je retirais mes lèvres du cou de mon garde, Démétri. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux du désir, je pouvais voir son entre jambe qui gonflait dans son pantalon et ça avait l'air de le faire souffrir. J'étais vraiment étrange pour un vampire, je ne buvais pas de sang humain ou animal, je buvais seulement du venin de vampire. Je mordais seulement mes gardes personnels puisque je ne faisait confiance qu'à eux, ils me protégeaient 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7, seuls eux et mes frères pouvaient me toucher sans conséquences.

- Putain, j'ai trop envie de toi. Me dit-il d'une voix rauque

Je le poussais pour qu'il soit assis sur le bord de mon lit et je me mis à genoux devant lui, ouvrit sa braguette pour que son sexe soit libéré, il était dressé devant moi, un léger liquide sortait de son gland. Je prit sa bite entre mes mains et lécha ce liquide pendant que ma main caressait sa base, je continuait à lécher la tête et lorsque j'entendis Démétri gémir je mis son sexe entièrement dans ma bouche, je faisais des vas et viens tout en me servant de ma langue et de mes dents. Je sentais dans mes cheveux ses mains qui poussait ma tête pour que j'aille plus vite et c'est ce que je fis. Je prenais sa bite bien plus profond et plus vite dans ma bouche, je l'entendais gémir beaucoup plus fort, il me disais qu'il allait venir et cela me poussait à aller encore plus vite, quelque seconde plus tard je sentais son sexe trembler dans ma bouche ainsi qu'un liquide chaud dans ma gorge que j'avalais. Après avoir tout avalé et nettoyé je m'étais levé pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Merci B, c'était merveilleux comme à chaque fois, je penses qu'on doit partir, l'avion ne nous attendra pas, tu sais ?

J'acquiesçai et je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour prévenir mon départ à mes frères, mes gardes Démétri, Félix et Alec me suivaient dans le silence. Les autres vampires que je voyait dans mon chemin s'inclinèrent tous devant moi par respect, lorsque je voyais mes frères sur leurs trônes, je me dirigeais sur le mien. Eh oui, je n'étais pas n'importe quel vampire, j'étais une des quatre dirigeants des vampires, Isabella Volturi, connu sous le nom de B et je dirigeais la garde. Mes frères Aro, Caïus et Marcus m'avait sauvé lorsque j'étais humaine et je leur était reconnaissante.

- B, tu vas vraiment nous manquer alors termine rapidement tes cours et revient nous voir. Je veux de tes nouvelles tout les jours, que ce soit par email ou par téléphone, je m'en fous, tous ce qui compte c'est que j'ai de tes nouvelles. Me disait Aro

- D'après nos espions à Forks, les Cullen y sont depuis 2 ans...Ils s'apprêtent à engager une bataille contre une vampire rousse qui a une armée de nouveau né donc tu en profitera pour régler ce problème. Me prévenait Caïus

Cullen était ma famille il y a 200 ans jusqu'à qu' Edward m' avait abandonné dans la forêt, malgré ma haine contre lui et sa famille qui était partis sans un mot, je les aimait, je ne voulais donc pas qu'ils soient blessé, je déduisais que les Cullen ont surement dût s'associer avec la meute. J' acquiesçais et embrassa mes frères et partit à l'aéroport pour me rendre à Forks, j'étais assis entre Félix et Alec dans l'avion, je leur prévenais qu'ils devraient se contenter du sang animal, ils connaissaient mon passé donc je n'avais pas besoin de leur prévenir qu'il y' aurait des loups et que la vampire était Victoria.

- B, comment vont-ils réagir quand ils sauront que vous êtes Bella ?

- Félix, je n'ai pas l' attention de leur prévenir que je suis leur Bella et en plus ils ne vont pas me reconnaître, depuis que je suis devenus vampire tout le monde pense que je suis un homme à cause de mon apparence et tant mieux.

- C'est normal que tout le monde pense que t'es un homme, tu portes des vêtement de garçon, tu compresse ta poitrine avec des bandages et tu caches la moitié de ton visage soit par tes cheveux et par ton bandage pour cacher la marque. Me fit remarquer Alec

Je portais à ce moment là un jeans avec une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir, malgré mon visage cacher les femmes n'arrêter pas de me draguer, fort heureusement mes gardes étaient là. Je cachais mon visage pour que personne ne puisse voir ma marque, un souvenir de ma vie humaine.

- Vous connaissais mon passé donc j'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer pour la marque, en m' habillant ainsi, les garçons ne m'approcheront pas, c'est tous ce qui compte, le reste je m'en fous. Je fais confiance seulement à vous trois ainsi que mes frères donc ne me trahissaient pas arriver à Forks, considérez moi comme un homme comme pendant les missions. Faites donc attention de la manière dont vous m' appeler, mon bouclier est toujours mis en place pour qu'aucun vampire ne puisse utiliser leurs dons sur vous.

Ils hochèrent la tête, arriver à destination, je voyais ma voiture garer au parkings, je m'installai donc dans ma volvo noir à l'arrière entourai par Démétri et Alec tandis que Félix conduisait pour aller chez les Cullen mais arriver chez eux, leur maison était vide. On entendit ensuite un bruit sourd dans la forêt, la bataille avait commencé, on courut le plus vite possible pour les rejoindre. Je voyais le combats se déroulait devant mes yeux, personne avait remarqué notre présence mais lorsque j'entendais les Cullen crient le nom de Rosalie je voyais qu'elle était attaquer par 3 nouveaux nés dont deux étaient sur le point de la démembrer. J'utilisais donc un de mes dons, à la seconde suivante, j'avais téléporté Rosalie à mes côtés, elle avait le visage surpris et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'on était à ses côtés je demandais à Démétri par l'esprit de lui demander si elle allait bien.

Rosalie Lilian Hale, mon maître vous demande si vous alliez-bien ?

- Euh oui merci. Me disait-elle avec confusion, je demandais à Alec par pensée d'utiliser son don sur tout les ennemis à part Victoria et c'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsque les ennemis étaient tous tombés à terre le clan d' Olympic et les loups étaient d'un côté et de l'autre Victoria. Je m'étais déplacé pour être au centre avec mes gardes avec un visage sans émotion tandis que Rosalie avait rejoint sa famille. Je voyais que Victoria voulait fuir alors je claquais mes doigts pour que seul ses jambes brûlent, pendant ce temps là pendant qu'elle criant de souffrance je m'était retournés pour faire face à mon passé, je demandais à Démétri de se mettre devant pour qu'il puisse remettre mes pensée, je devais essayer d'éviter de parler en leurs présence pour qu'ils ne puissent rien soupçonner même si ma voix avait changé à cause de ma transformation.

- Clan Olympic et le pack Quilleute, nous vous diront plus tard pour la raison principale dont on est présent, je transmet les paroles de mon maître qu'il me transmet par pensée, nous venons pour vous aider alors mon maîtres voudrait bien que les loups reprennent leurs formes humaines, nous vous ferons aucun mal.

Je voyais que les loups hésitaient, mais je leur envoyait des ondes de confiance, ils partirent tous dans les bois et revenaient sous leurs formes humaines, ils n'avaient pas changer en 200 ans, leurs meutes s'étaient agrandi mais je reconnaissais Leah, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Embry, Sam et Jacob. Je fis un signe de tête envers eux pour leur remercier de leur confiance, je me retournais en entendant les cris de Victoria s'arrêter, je la voyais allongé par terre sans ses jambes qui étaient désormais en poussière.

- Pourquoi avoir attaquer la famille Cullen ? Demanda Démétri, on connaissait la réponse mais il fallait jouer le jeu devant aux.

- Edward Cullen a tué mon compagnon, on voulait seulement traversé leur territoire et ils nous ont traqué, pour me défendre j'ai fait ces nouveaux-nés.

- Elle ment ! J'ai tué James puisqu'il voulait tuer Bella, une humaine dont j'aimais et que j'aime toujours.

Il m'aimait toujours ? Je voulais y réfléchir mais ce n'était franchement pas le moment, je mis ma main sur son visage en utilisant le don d' Aro, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait manigancé cette bataille depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait tué mon père puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas trouvé, qu'elle avait manipulé ce pauvre Riley, la rage s'empara de moi et je lui giflais au visage en la traitant de menteuse par l'intermédiaire de Démétri. J'entendis Edward expliquer aux autres que j'avais vu son passé grâce au contact physique d'après ce qu'il a vu dans les pensée de la salope. Je mis ensuite ma main sur Riley, pour lui transmettre les pensée de Victoria et je demandais à Alec d'arrêter son dons pendant que Félix demanda au Cullen et aux Quilleutes de reculer. Lorsque les vampires ont repris conscience, certains voulaient m'attaquait mais je leur envoyer un courant électrique assez fort pour dissuader aux autres de ne pas m'attaquer. Riley lui avait un regard rempli de haine envers Victoria, il savait que c'était moi qui lui a transmis les pensées de la garce, il me demanda ensuite s'il pouvait la tuer et j' hochais la tête. Il la démembra et la jeta au feu malgré les protestations de sa créatrice, les autres avaient le visage confus et reflétaient aussi de la peur.

- Vous aviez devant vous, B. Volturi, un des quatre dirigeants du monde des vampires, je transmet les pensée de mon maîtres, il vous propose de vous épargnez puisque vous aviez été manipulé par Victoria donc soit vous nous rejoignait en tant que gardes des Volturi soit la mort.

Les alliés étaient sous le choques, ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais, ils ne savaient surtout pas qu'il y avait un quatrième rois ou plutôt reine. Riley était le premier à être à genou, les autres l'imitèrent, en tout cas, je savais que mes frères allaient être contents. Je frappais 3 fois dans mes mains et apparurent devant moi mes trois espions, je leur demandait par pensée de tous les ramener à Volterra et d'expliquer la situation à mes frères mais Sam s'était avancé.

- C'est bien beau que ces sangsues vous ont rejoint mais vous pensez vraiment que je vais les laisser tranquillement aller à l'aéroport et attaquer tout les humains qu'ils croiseront sur les chemins ?

Félix voulait le tuer pour m'avoir manquer de respect mais j'avais poser un bras sur son torse pour l'en empêcher.

- Oui, Sam a raison, ils sont encore des nouveaux-née, ils pourront pas se contrôler. Ajouta Carlisle alors je pris la parole pour la première fois en espérant qu'ils ne me reconnaitront pas

- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour faire ça, je n'ai pas envi que cette ville devienne la ville où il y a le plus d'homicide au monde. Je me retournais vers les nouveaux nés soulagé qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué mais aussi déçu. Tenez vous tous, je vous téléporterais directement dans la château des Volturi.

Ils le firent tous à part deux vampires, une femelle qui se trouvait près d' Edward et Riley, je leur demandait pourquoi il ne le faisait pas, Riley prit la parole.

- Je voudrais être à vos côtés, je me sens à l'aise avec vous alors … Je ne pris pas la peine de le laisser continuer que je lui ai dit qu'il sera désormais mon quatrième garde personnel et il était à mes côtés, j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il me serait fidèle, je mis mon boulier autour de lui, je lui transmettait ensuite tout mon passé ainsi que ma conversation avec mes gardes dans l'avion. Il avait l'air tout d'abord choquer puis il se remit et baissa ma main pour jurer sa fidélité. Je me tournai ensuite vers la femelle pour avoir ma réponse mais c'était Esmé qui avait répondu à sa place.

- On lui a accepter l'asile puisqu'elle avait accepter de se rendre dès le début, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, nous en occuperont d'elle, on assurera l'entière responsabilité.

J'étais en face d'elle avec mes gardes et lui toucha son visage pour connaître si elle avait vraiment l'attention de se rendre, j'étais aussi jalouse qu'elle soit aussi proche d' Edward. Je me retournais vers les nouveaux membre et me concentrais sur eux, je savais que cela allait m'épuiser pendant plusieurs jours mais ça valait le coup de le faire. Ils disparurent tous d'un coup et moi je m'effondrai dans les bras de Félix, il me porta dans ses bras comme une marié, j'entendais Carlisle d'aller chez lui pour pouvoir parler et pour que je puisse me rétablir. Arriver dans leur maison, j'étais assise sur les genoux de Félix, entourait par Riley et Démétri, Alec, il s'est assis par terre à mes pied, sa tête se reposait sur mes jambes tandis que je caressais ses cheveux, je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs, aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Les Cullens et la meute étaient assis de l'autre côtés, la femelle était assise juste à côtés de lui, j'en avais un peu mare qu'elle lui collait, alors je la regardait droit dans les yeux et utilisait ma voix la plus froide.

- Bree, je te laisse rester avec les Cullen puisque j'ai confiance en eux d'après Aro mais si tu dépasse les bornes en t'attaquant aux humains, je te jure que tu n'auras pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit tu sera déjà en poussière, tu m'a bien compris.

Elle avait peur, tellement peur qu'elle tremblait et s'accrocher à Edward, je prit une respiration pour me calmer, pendant ce temps Alice avait déposé sur la table six verre remplis de sang d'animaux, elle voulait qu'on les boivent, Bree ainsi que mes gardes buvaient leur verre, moi je n'y avait pas touché et les loups ont commencé à me gronder mais Alec prit ma défense.

- Non mais vous vous croyez pour qui ? Vous aviez devant vous un des quatre rois des vampires alors ne grondait pas sur mon maîtres ou vous alliez le regretter. Ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez l'alimentation de B! Qu'il boit du sang animal ou du sang humain ça ne vous concerne pas!

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un quatrième rois et je ne sait pas pourquoi vous êtes là mais ce n'est pas le plus important, euh B, je sais que vous aviez l'habitude de boire du sang humain mais ici nous avions fait un pacte avec eux donc vous . J' interrompu Carlisle avec un geste de la main, je pris le verre devant moi et senti, ça avait l'odeur de la rouille comme lorsque j'étais humaine et ça me dégoûtait donc je déposait le verre à sa place.

- Carlisle, tu aurais pût savoir que j'étais le quatrième rois si tu avais rendu visite mes frères ces 200 dernières années, je suis ici pour faire ma dernière année d'étude au lycée, je n'ai pas pût la faire quand j'étais humain alors je profite du calme pour la faire, vous aviez donc à me supporter une année, à la fin tout les vampires au monde seront rassembler à Volterra pour l'anniversaire de Marcus et je serais présenter au monde. Je suis ici en tant que B. Volturi, un roi de Volterra qui est venu faire ses études dans un endroit calme, mes gardes respecteront le traité. Le plus important, je n'aime pas qu'on dit que je suis un buveur de sang d'humain alors que je n'en ai jamais touché depuis ma transformation. Ils semblaient tous scotché à ma réplique et je leur comprenait puisqu'ils ont vu que j'avais les yeux rouges à mon arrivés.

- Mais j'ai vus que vos yeux rouge. s'exclama Leah

- Oui et alors ? Veuillez m'excusez mais j'ai vraiment soif, donc je vais m'occuper tout d'abord de ma gorge. Je m'étais déplacé légèrement sur les genoux de Félix, les loups ont cru que j'allais me lever pour me chercher un humain mais je m'en fichait, j'étais à califourchon sur Félix en face de lui. Je mis mon visage dans son cou et sentais son cou, il sentait vraiment bon, je léchais son cou puis je plantais mes dents dans sa gorge et suçait son venin, c'était bon et vraiment excitant pour Félix, je l'entendais gémir, ses mains était posé sur ma hanche, il bougeait mon corps pour que mon intimité frotte son sexe qui était déjà bien gonflé. Une fois que ma gorge ne brulait plus, je me retirais de lui, je voyais le désir et la frustration dans ses yeux mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas le soulager devant les Cullen et le pacte, je lui chuchotais alors dans l'oreille d'aller se soulager dehors et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me leva pour me mettre sur les genoux de Riley en face d'eux et se leva sans honte devant les autres avec une bosse bien visible dans son pantalon, il prit mon verre et but le sang qu'il y avait et sorti de la maison sous le choque des autres.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quels vampires, je ne bois que du venin de vampires. Lorsque je bois, la personne ne sent pas de douleur mais du désir comme vous aviez pu voir, pour vous répondre les filles, je ne bois que mes gardes personnels donc je ne toucherais pas à vos compagnons. Ah oui, une chose, si l'un de vous me touche sans mon autorisation, je le castrerais, je ne supporte pas que d'autres hommes me touche à part mes gardes et mes frères, avec les filles, je n'ai pas de problèmes.

Alors vous en pensez quoi pour ce premier chapitre ? Devrais-je la continuer ? En tout cas dans le prochain chapitre, elle vivra avec les Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quels vampires, je ne bois que du venin de vampires. Lorsque je bois, la personne ne sent pas de douleur mais du désir comme vous aviez pu voir, pour vous répondre les filles, je ne bois que mes gardes personnels donc je ne toucherais pas à vos compagnons. Ah oui, une chose, si l'un de vous me touche sans mon autorisation, je le castrerais, je ne supporte pas que d'autres hommes me touche à part mes gardes et mes frères, avec les filles, je n'ai pas de problèmes.

_Chapitre 2 :_

Je voyais sur leurs visages qu'ils avaient besoin un peu de temps pour pouvoir digérer donc je préférais ne rien rajouter tandis que Félix revenait dans la maison avec un air serein. Lorsque nous apprêtons à partir Esmé nous empêcha.

- Euh, je pense que se sera mieux si vous restiez avec nous pendant votre séjour, on a agrandi la maison donc on a beaucoup de chambre libre.

- Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait dire aux humains que je suis ici avec mes gardes pour faire ma dernière année, que je suis un parent éloigné.

- Oui et Bree, elle pourrait se faire passer pour votre sœur. Rajouta Alice

- Impossible ! Je pense que vous profitiez un peu trop de sa gentillesse, ça fait même pas un jour qu'on est là que vous aviez était insolant plusieurs fois envers B alors qu' elle a convaincu nos trois rois il y a 100 ans de ne pas vous punir d'avoir abandonné une humaine qui connaissait notre secret. La règle précisé que auriez dût soit la transformé soit la tué et vous n'aviez fait aucun des deux, et d'ailleurs on accepterait pas d'être sous le commandement de votre nouveau membre en tant que reine même pour jouer la comédie. On a juré fidélité qu'à une seule reine et elle se trouve devant vous !

Alec venait d'explosé, il venait de dévoiler que j'étais une femme, heureusement il n'a pas prononcé mon nom. Lorsqu'il venait de reprendre conscience de ce qu'il a dit, il s'excusa avec un genou à terre devant moi. Je me levais immédiatement pour le relever et lui donnait un baiser sur son front.

- C'est rien Alec, tôt ou tard je savais qu'ils allaient le découvrir surtout quand on allait vivre dans la même maison, je sais que toi et Jane vous aviez un caractère bien trempé, j' aurais seulement préféré qu'on me laissais un peu plus de répit. Je me tournais vers les autres pour les voir la bouche grande ouverte. Vous devriez fermez vos bouches ou sinon vous alliez avalez des mouches. La première personne qui réagissait était Alice qui sautillait, une vraie pile électrique.

- C'est vraiment super, il faut faire du shopping pour acheter des vêtements pour Bree et B, sans t'offenser ton look en garçon est franchement craquant mais avec du maquillage et des vêtement sexy oh mon dieu ça va être super, on va te reluquer de la tête au pied.

Pendant son homologue, je m'étais levé pour être devant elle et mettre mes mains sur ses épaules en l'obligeant d'arrêter de sautiller.

- C'est vraiment sympa de ta part mais je DETESTE LE SHOPPING donc je ferais ma dernière année en tant qu' homme, je suis habillé comme ça depuis 200 ans et ça ne me gêne pas donc...

- 200 ans ! Mais tu es la reine, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est un sacrilège et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu caches ton visage avec tes cheveux, je suis sûr que derrière tes longs cheveux bruns il y a une magnifique femme.

Sa main s'était dirigé vers mon visage pour dégager mes cheveux mais j'empoignais sa main avant qu'elle ne fasse l'irréparable. Je la regardais d'un regard sévère et j'approchais de son visage pour lui chuchoter dans son oreille d'une voix menaçante.

- Alice, j'aime bien ton enthousiaste mais ne touche pas jamais à mon visage, tu m'as bien comprise. Je ne suis pas ta barbie alors ne change pas mes habitude vestimentaire ou sinon je te promets que je brûlerais tout tes produits de beauté, que je brûlerais tes chaussures et que je déchirerais tout tes vêtements.

Je m'étais reculé pour voir de la frayeur sur son visage et je le regrettais à la seconde suivantes mais je savais que je devais m'imposer, je préférerais mourir de la manière la plus atroce que de montrer cette marque. Jasper s'était avancé avec Rosalie qui m'envoyais des regards noirs.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé et convaincu à tes frères de nous laisser la vie sauve mais ce n'est pas une raison d'effrayer Alice, elle voulait seulement t'aider ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la reine que tu dois agir comme une salope ! En faite tu en est déjà une, tu couches avec tes gardes et c'est qui qui va être dans ton lit ce soir, Riley, je présume. Tu n'est qu'une garce !

Mes gardes étaient en colère et moi aussi je l'étais, je sentais mon corps tremblait de rage, si je pouvais je la tuerais sur place mais je savais que si je le faisais j'allais le regretter. Mes gardes grognaient de plus en plus fort tandis que les autres essayaient de baisser les tensions mais c'était impossible, Riley avait sauté sur Rosalie mais Emmet ainsi que Edward le maintenait. Chacun de mes gardes étaient empoigné par deux ou trois hommes, seuls les femmes étaient rester en retrait pour assurer que je n'allais pas blesser la blonde.

- Putain lâchez moi, je vais la buter, comment elle ose dire ça à ma maîtresse ! B arrêtes de bloquer nos dons, tant que je n'aurais pas fait regretter ses paroles, je n'arrêterais pas. Si les rois savaient ce qu'elle venait de dire, vous seriez tous condamné, tout vos proches humains ou vampires périront avec vous.

- Alec, calmes toi s'il te plaît, on devrait s'asseoir et se parler calmement. Essaya Carlisle mais ça ne servait à rien et ma colère ne cessait de monter, j'étais tellement en colère que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je sentais une goutte de venin se glisser sur ma joue pour tomber par terre à mes pieds. En tombant elle n'a fait pas beaucoup de bruits mais elle était étrange pour l'ouïe d'un vampire puisqu'on était supposé de ne pas verser de larmes, mes gardes étaient calmés mais moi je ne l'était pas. Je regardais fixement Rosalie et je sentais sur mon visage un liquide qui coulait avec une odeur de rouille, c'était du sang qui sortait de ma marque. Je mis ma main sur ma marque pour voir que mes cheveux qui cachait mon visage était souillé de mon sang et je levais mon regard vers eux en essayant de me calmer.

- 200 ans qu'on ne m'a pas traité de salope ou de garce, 100 ans que je n'ai pas versé de larmes, 57 ans que je n'étais pas assez enrager pour que ma marque saigne, tu viens de battre le record qu'avec une phrase Rosalie. **Je vais me calmer dehors** dans la forêt pendant que mes gardes te raconteront ma vie pour que tu comprennes une fois pour toute de **réfléchir avant de parler**. J'espère qu'à mon retour, je n'aurais plus à faire face à des mots tabou ainsi que des gestes qui vous seront tous regrettable, **c' est votre dernière et unique chance**.

Je sortais seule de la maison, je m'éloignais pour aller à notre clairière, pour oublier mon passé, un passé douloureux.

POV EXTERNE :

- Franchement, vous aviez de la chance que notre maîtresse ne vous a pas tué, le dernier vampire qui a voulu voir son visage à la tête pendu depuis 50 ans dans notre grande salle pour montrer l'exemple aux autres. confessa Félix

- C'est de la barbarie !

- Jacob, j'avoue que ce que tu dit est vraie mais B avait prévenu ses règles et il la comme même fait. Il a brisé deux de ses règles, un ne jamais essayait de voir ce que cache son visage et deux de ne pas s'approcher d'elle sans son autorisation. Expliqua Démétri

- Je ne comprends pas, elle a l'air à la fois coincé et vous voyais ce que je veux dire. S'exclama Emmet avec incompréhension, les gardes se regardèrent et décidèrent que c'était Alec qui allait commencer à raconter le passé de leur maîtresse.

- Il y a 200 ans, nous les Volturi on menait une guerre contre les Roumains qui voulait prendre le pouvoir, on a eu plusieurs difficulté puisqu'ils ont créer une armée de vampire, ils n'ont gardé que ceux qui avaient des dons, ils étaient aussi nombreux que nous. Je m'en rappelle que ce jour là on avait réussi à les faire reculer de leur territoire, il y avait une grande prison d'homme, on est rentré à l'intérieur et ce qu'on voyait était la chose la plus horrible que j'ai vus de toute ma vie, du sang recouvrait les murs avec des cadavres d'hommes et enfants qui trainaient partout, des entrailles et des membres étaient empilés à nos pieds. On avait déduit que c'était leur sois disant nourriture, on allait partir mais on s'était arrêter lorsqu'on avait entendu une berceuse, on s'est dirigé vers cette magnifique voix, elle nous avait menait vers la plus profonde cellule. J'ai ouvert la porte et on l'a trouvé enchainé à un poteau qu'avec un mince tissu qui recouvrait son corps mince, elle avait une marque sur son visage, son corps était couvert de blessure et de son sang. Son regard nous avait tous effrayé au début, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux avec si tant de manque d'émotion. Je voyais qu'il n'y avait que le vide, qu'elle nous avait pas remarqué, on s'était demandé pourquoi elle était la seule femme mais aussi la seule survivante. Aro s'est approché d'elle pour pouvoir utilisé son don mais lorsqu'il l'avait touchait elle a pris conscience qu'on étais présent et elle a commencé a hurler de frayeur, elle nous suppliait de ne pas l'approcher. Elle avait l'air si tant de souffrir qu'on s'était reculé pour qu'elle se calme tandis qu'on arrachait ses chaines rapidement. Aro nous a annoncé que son don ne fonctionnait pas sur elle, qu'elle avait une sorte de bouclier qui la protégeait, elle, elle n'arrêtais pas de murmurer dans son coin de la tuer, qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre et puis elle s'est évanouite. On la ramenait dans notre campement, on l'a soigné et nettoyé mais quand elle s'est réveillé, elle a pris la paire de ciseau à côté d'elle et l'avait planté dans son ventre, on a donc était forcé de la transformer. À son réveil, elle s'était enfuite, on a pensé au début qu'elle voulait du sang mais lorsqu'on la retrouvé, elle était sur le territoire ennemi avec tout nos ennemis qui étaient tous en train de crier de douleurs. Ils sont tous morts de plusieurs manières différent, démembrer, brûler, électrocuter, elle avait utilisé à ce moment là tout les pouvoirs offensive qu'on connaissait, quelque uns s'étaient enfuis. On a remarqué que lorsqu'elle utilisait certain dons, une conséquence répercutait sur son corps, lorsqu'elle mutilé un vampire, elle avait la même blessure sur son corps. La bataille terminé, elle était tombé par terre et ne pouvait plus faire plus un geste mais lorsque Félix a voulu la porter pour rentrer à Volterra.

- Elle m'a mordu au cou, j'attendais la douleur mais elle ne venait pas, je sentais que le désir montait en moi, j'avais de plus en plus chaud et avait envi de la prendre sur place. J'ai seulement souffert de frustration ce jour là. Rentré à Volterra, nos rois lui ont expliqué les règles, leurs rôles, ce que nous étions, elle n'avait pas l'air surpris, c'était comme si elle savait déjà tous ça. En tout cas elle a était désigné chef de garde, moi, Démétri, Alec et Matt on était désigné comme ses suppléants, elle ne portait que des habits d'homme, cachait son visage et ne laissait personne la toucher, elle passait son temps enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne sortait que pour nous regarder s'entrainer ou faire des missions qu'elle ne faisait que à la tombé de la nuit, elle finissait sa mission puis se téléportait dans sa chambre. Elle touchait que nous quatre pour boire notre venin, elle nous a fait confiance petit à petit, elle s'est fait aimé par nos maîtres qui l'a couronné comme Reine 10 ans plus tard, elle n'avait plus besoin de faire des missions. On a était tout les quatre promu en tant que ses gardes personnels, elle passait toutes ses journée dans sa chambre en notre compagnie ou soit elle était avec ses frères dans un bureau ou dans la bibliothèque, seulement à ses 100 ans de vampires elle nous a raconté sa vie humaine et ce qu'il s'était passé dans la prison, elle avait été kidnapper et enfermé dans la prison à ses 18 ans, Stefan était obsédé par elle, du coup il a voulu attendre ses 20 ans pour la transformé. Entre temps, il la torturé, humilié et violé pour qu'elle soit obéissante envers lui, il l'avait même violé devant tout les hommes de la prison pour montrer qu'il la possédait... un vrai salaud, ça a duré 1 ans et 180 jours pour être exacte. Depuis elle se forçait tout les jours à être entouré par des hommes, pour nous c'était un miracle lorsqu'elle dépassait son record même d'une seconde dans un lieu public. Elle s'entrainait tout les jours pour pouvoir réaliser le veux de son père, il voulait qu'elle termine ses études. Elle aurait dût venir il y a 57 ans mais on eu quelque soucis, ce que vous deviez retenir c'est de ne pas tenter de voir son visage, de ne pas la toucher sans sa permission, de ne pas la traiter de salope puisqu'elle n'en est pas une.

- Mais elle couche bien avec vous, non ? Demanda Bree avec un air critique

- Toi je ne t'aime pas alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. On a jamais coucher avec notre maîtresse, j'avoue à chaque fois qu'elle nous mordait on bandait comme des malades mais on se soulageait soit sous une douche froide soit manuellement. Que vous aviez une compagne ou non vous auriez fait la même chose si vous étiez à ma place lorsqu'elle m'a mordu devant vous, c'est pour ça qu'elle se nourrit que des personnes qu'elle fait confiance totalement pour être aussi proche. Personne même pas une femme n'avait vu encore son corps depuis qu'on la soigné lorsqu'elle était humaine. Seulement, il y a 50 ans elle avait pitié de nous et elle regrettais de nous faire subir ça à chaque fois donc elle s'est obligé à passé un cap, elle nous fait que des fellations et c'est...il n' y a pas de mots pour décrire ...mais sa bouche est si … Fait chier c'est la deuxième fois de la journée que je bande sans pouvoir être satisfait !

- C'est ta faute ! Je comprends pas un truc, elle a laissé Riley la toucher alors qu'ils se connaissaient qu'aujourd'hui et Matt, le quatrième gardien il est où ? demanda Sam curieusement

- Pour Riley, notre maîtresse à eu des visions de lui depuis sa naissance, elle connait toute sa vie humaine et vampire, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a fait confiance aussi rapidement et qu'il pouvait la toucher. Et pour Matt il est...

Il n'a pas pût continuer puisque sa maîtresse venait de rentrer avec des coupures sur ses jambes et ses bras, on pouvait e su'elle s'était boen défoulé.

- Matt est mort dans mes bras il y a 57 ans à cause de la compagne de Vladimir. Termina-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur Riley, qui entoura ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.


	3. Chapter 3

- Matt est mort dans mes bras il y a 57 ans à cause de la compagne de Vladimir. Termina-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur Riley, qui entoura ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconfortait.

_Chapitre 3 :_

Pov B:

- Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait parler sur un autre sujet continuais-je, je m'excuse que mes gardes t'ont mal parler Bree mais c'est impossible que tu passes pour ma soeur.

- Mais pourquoi ? Me demanda Esmé

- C'est simple, Bree commence par un B et si elle prend le nom des Volturi, mes ennemis qui n'ont jamais vu mon visage pourrait la prendre pour moi et la tuer. Mes frères et moi, nous avions chacun un rôle, Aro nous représente, Caïus choisi la sentence, Marcus nous départage et moi j'exécute tous ceux qui brise nos lois donc j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis

- Oui, nous comprenons. Me répondit Carlisle compréhensive tandis que les autres avaient un peu plus peur de moi.

- Je pense que Riley et Bree ne devront pas aller au lycée cette année, ils ont vécu trop longtemps avec du sang humain donc avec leur nouveau régime, cela va être dur. Je leur fait confiance mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils attaquent le premier humains qui saigne en leur présence. Je pense que vous saviez très bien ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ?

Ils avaient compris que je parler de mon 18ème anniversaire, je savais que ça les blesserai mais ce n'était rien comparer à la torture que j'ai subi à cause de leur départ. Je me levais pour voir que Esmé avait toujours aussi de talent en design, un cadre de photo au dessus de la cheminé m'avait capté, c'était une photo de mon 18ème anniversaire. Je m'approchais de la cheminé, je pouvais voir que j'étais heureuse grâce à mon sourire sur la photo mais ce sourire était mon dernier. J'étais heureuse auprès de mes gardes et de mes frères mais pas autant que ce jour.

- B. pourquoi tu ressent de la mélancolie et de la tristesse en regardant cette photo ? Me demanda Jasper, les autres étaient un peu surpris. Je caressais légèrement la photo, je m'aperçus que derrière le cadre, il y avait un journal de Fork il y a 200 ans auparavant, 1 mois après ma disparition, je le lis alors dans ma tête.

_Il y a un mois Isabella Marie Swan a disparu dans la forêt juste après sa rupture avec son petit ami, d'après Jacob Black, le petit ami lui aurait envoyé un message pour récupérer Isabella dans la forêt et de prendre soin d'elle mais au lieu de la retrouver il n'a trouver qu' une mare de sang, d'après les médecins c'est le sang de la disparue. Son père et ses amis ont continuer à faire des recherches dans la forêt mais c'était sans succès. Hier, le père tellement désespéré s'est suicidé en brulant sa maison, dans une lettre qu'il a envoyé à son ami, il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que son bébé soit seule alors il est parti la rejoindre, un enterrement de Charlie Swan et de sa fille se dérouleront dans une semaine, leurs tombe seront côte à côte._

Bella calme toi, tu peux le faire. Non je ne pouvais pas, à cause de lui, Charlie est mort, je le hais, je le ferai regretter.

- Jasper, je me sentais mélancolique pour votre Bella, vous voyez, j'ai un don. Je peux voir comment une personne est morte grâce à sa photo, je me sentis triste pour elle puisque ce sourire que vous voyez sur son visage, c'est son dernier sourire. D'après ce journal vous saviez qu'elle est porté disparus le jour où toi Edward, tu l'as abandonné mais elle n'a pas disparus ce jour, elle est morte ce jour._ J'étais satisfaite de voir l'horreur sur son visage mais ce n'étais pas assez._ Elle est morte d'une manière atroce, elle t'a suivi après tes dernières paroles mais elle s'est perdu et elle a était attaqué par des animaux carnivores dont je ne citerais pas le nom puisque j'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne une espèce en voie de disparition. Ils l'ont attaqué, elle n'est pas morte directement, ces animaux l'ont mangé à petit feu, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne ressentait plus son corps, elle est morte d'une hémorragie mais même après cela ils ont continuer à mordre son corps. Ses os sont devenus maintenant des poussières dans leur grotte.

Je disais la vérité, ces animaux qui m'ont attaqué n'était que Stefan et Vladimir, je suis morte à cause d'eux, j'ai vécu l'enfer à cause de lui. Je voyais que son visage n'exprimer que de la souffrance et j'étais heureuse mais mon coeur avait mal quand je voyais le pacte qui avait tous la tête baissé, je voyais des larmes tomber, Esmé, Rosalie et Alice étaient dans les bras de leurs maris pour pleurer. Nous les vampires nous versons seulement du venin lorsqu'on était réellement triste et je voyais ce venin coulait de leurs visages, leurs maris n'allaient pas beaucoup mieux. Bree s'était approché encore plus de lui et le réconforter, elle m'envoya même un regarde noir pour l'avoir fait souffrir, je voulais la tuer sur place mais ce n'était pas par jalousie, si lui et elle étaient ensemble, je pourrais la tuer pour le blesser. Mon amour pour lui est maintenant aussi fort que ma haine, elle est même plus forte que mon amour, la seule chose qui m'empêche de faire l'irréparable est sa famille dont je ne voulais pas blesser mais je ne peux pas vivre sous le même toit que lui.

- Je pense que pour moi c'est impossible de vivre avec vous même pour une année, je préfère aller dans une autre une maison pour vivre tranquillement avec mes gardes. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver si un de vous me toucher même involontairement... je resterais à proximité.

Suivis de mes gardes je me dirigeais vers la porte mais avant de partir Sam me demanda d'une voix rauque où j'allais vivre pour qu'on soit surveillé, je prononçai alors les derniers mots qui achevait Edward.

- Pendant que je me défoulais dehors, j'ai profité pour téléphoner à mes frères et ils m'ont acheté une maison. La maison a était reconstruite il y a longtemps mais personne n'y osait y vivre. C'est celle où votre Bella habitait.

Je sortis immédiatement avec mes gardes et courut pour récupéré ma voiture et je me dirigeait vers ma maison. Une fois arriver Félix pris nos bagage et on rentra dans la maison. La maison n'avait pas changé, ils l'ont reconstruite comme auparavant, seuls les meubles étaient différent mais j'aimais bien, d'après Aro c'est Chelsea qui a fait la décoration. Personne n'osait y vivre puisqu'ils ont peur de voir Chalie en fantôme, moi je voudrais bien le voir pour pouvoir m'excuser auprès de lui. Je m'assis sur le salon sans rien dire mais lorsque Alec m'avait pris dans ses bras, je fondais en larmes, je me sentais misérable d'avoir fait subir ça à Charlie, au pack et au Cullen excepté lui. Mes autres gardes étaient à côtés de moi pour me réconforter mais je n'avais envie qu'une seule chose c'était aller à la tombe de Charlie. Mes gardes me promit qu'on irait le lendemain et j'acquiesçais. Les garçons me laissèrent allonger dans le salon tandis qu'ils faisaient le ménage, Félix avait eu la bonté d'allumer mon lecteur de CD. Cette musique m'aidait à oublier ce qui m'entourait et à me détendre, je voulais m'endormir pour tout oublier et pour que le temps passe plus vite, j'utilisais mon don pour me transformer en chat pour le faire, mes paupières se fermaient rapidement, je sentis qu'on me portait et qu'on me caressais et puis plus rien. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je m'aperçus que j'étais sur les genoux de Felix et que Démétri, Alec et Riley me fixait, je re pris ma véritable forme et je leur donnais tous un bisou sur la joue pour les remercier à rester auprès de moi. Démétri me donna ensuite ma tenue d'aujourd'hui, une tenue simple en noir, je remarquais que les garçons étaient déjà habillé en noir pou aller au cimetière. Une fois habillé dans ma chambre je descendais et j'aperçus Riley assis sur le salon en train de regarder la télé, je me mis derrière lui, je posais mes mains sur son cou pour le caresser, je courbais mon corps pour que mon visage soit sur son cou.

- Riley, j'ai vraiment envie, je peux ? Soufflais-je d'une manière sensuelle à son oreille

- Oui, je suis prêt me répondit-il après avoir gloussé

Je mis un baiser sur son cou puis j'enfonçais mes dents dans sa chair, son venin était chaud et si bon, j'aimais. Riley était au début surpris par la sensation puis il a commencé à gémir lorsque j'ai commencé à le boire, je voyais une bosse s'agrandir entre ses jambes, je lui disais donc par pensé de libérer son sexe et ce qu'il fit. Je me déplaçais à la vitesse de vampire pour me mettre en face de lui, j'enfonçais une fois de plus mes dents en lui, je mis une main sur son désir et je sentis un léger liquide sur la fente, je faisais des vas et viens avec mes mains, j'accélérais mais lorsque j'étais rassasier, je me mis à genous devant lui et mis son sexe dans ma bouche, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort, il me disait qu'il allait venir alors je mettais plus de vitesse et j'utilisais beaucoup plus ma langue pour l'envoyer au septième ciel, je sentis ensuite son jus se déverser dans ma bouche que je me dépêchais d'avaler pour na pas salir nos tenue. Je l'aidais ensuite à se nettoyer, je m'aperçus ensuite que les autres garçons étaient dans la salle et qu'ils avaient tout vus, ils avaient le sourire au lèvres.

- Vous aviez raison les gars, B. est la meilleur, j'ai jamais ressenti de si intense, merci maîtresse.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, ton venin était délicieux

On sortait ensuite, je pris la même place dans ma voiture, Rley s'était mis devant avec Alec, en chemin, le ciel s'était recouverte et il pleuvait des cordes, Félix me prévenait qu'il n'avait pas prévu les parapluie mais je lui expliqua qu'avec ou sans ça, j'allais comme même voir mon père que même une tornade ne m'empêcherais pas de le voir. Une fois garé, je sortais de la voiture mais je glissais, heureusement Démétri qui était sortis avant moi m'avait rattrapé, ils rigolèrent tous de ma maladresse, c'est frustrant d'être rester maladroite même en vampire. C'est pour une de ses raisons que je n'était jamais seule, je marchais avec mes gardes vers la tombe de mon père, j'étais totalement trempé arrivé devant mon père, mon coeur me faisait mal, des mauvaises herbes poussaient sur sa tombe, des feuilles mortes le recouvrait et des saleté y étaient, je pris un chiffon qu'avait apporté les garçons et je nettoyais, je voyais sur sa tombe _un père aimant qui voulait être auprès de sa fille_, je voyais ma sois disant tombe à côtés de la sienne, je demandais au garçon de la nettoyer pendant que je faisais celle de mon père. J'arrachais à mains nus toute les mauvaises herbes qui entourait mon père, je jetais tout ce qui trainait autour, je nettoyais délicatement la tombe de mon père, je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait pas que la pluie qui tombait mais aussi mes larmes. Lorsque j'avais terminé, je constatait que les garçons avaient terminé et qu'ils avaient mis des fleurs sur tout les tombes qui entourait mon père. Félix me donna des fleurs en forme de couronne que je posais sur la tombe de Charlie, je m'assis à côté de lui et caressais sa photo.

- Charlie, je suis venu te voir, je sais que je te déçois, je suis une mauvaise fille, 200 ans que tu es décédé et c'est maintenant que je viens te voir. Je suis désolé, J'ai voulu venir te voir plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de ma phobie, des fois je pense qui si je n'étais jamais revenu à Forks, tu aurais vécu une vie paisible avec sûrement une femme dont tu aurais aimé au lieu de t'occuper d'une fille immature qui te cause que des soucis. Charlie, je suis désolé d'avoir perturbé ta vie, je sais que tu ne montres pas tes sentiments et tes problèmes mais je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup et que tu te fais beaucoup de soucis pour moi, tu es le meilleur des pères que je puisse avoir. Je reste ici une année pour réaliser ton souhait papa, je terminerais le lycée et je ramènerais mon diplôme pour te le donner. J'aurais dût t'écouter lorsque tu m'avais dit de ne pas trop s'attacher à Edward et maintenant je le regrette, regarde moi, je ne me reconnais même pas, si je n'avais pas était avec lui, tu ne serais pas mort, à cause de lui j'ai gâché ta vie, j'ai gâcher 100 ans de ma vie à l'attendre. À cause de lui, j'ai vécu l'enfer, en vivant dans notre maison, j'ai vraiment espéré que tu viennes me voir en fantôme mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas te prendre dans mes bras à cause d'Edward, je le hais Papa mais je sais que si je le tuais ou torturait cela ne changerai rien, ma phobie ne disparaîtras pas, toi et Matt vous ne seriez jamais plus à mes côtés. Tu me manques Papa, je t'aime beaucoup et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis désolé.

Je me plaçais en face de sa tombe et je me mis à genoux devant lui, mes gardes étaient debout derrière moi silencieux et me laissait faire même s'il voulait me relever. Je courbais mon corps pour que mon front touche le sol et je relevais ma tête, je recommençais plusieurs fois, à chaque fois je disais seulement que j'étais désolé. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je lui demander de me pardonner à genoux mais mes gardes me prévenait que les loups s'approchaient. Je m'en fichais qu'il découvraient qui j'étais mais je ne coulais pas qu'on voit ma faiblesse causer par Edward. Je me relevais donc à l'aide de Riley, j'essuyais le venin qui couler sur mon visage et je cachais mon visage avec mes cheveux. Je reculais derrière mes gardes, Jacob, Seth et Sam apparurent devant nous seulement en short, leurs visages étaient surpris, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on se recueillaient à la tombe de Charlie et pourquoi ils ont entendus que j'étais désolé à Charlie.

- On ne comprend pas, vous habitiez tout d'abord dans la maison des Swan et maintenant vous alliez sur la tombe de Charlie pour lui dire désolé. Qui es-tu réellement ? Me demanda Jacob droit dans les yeux.

Je me demandais si je devais dire mon identité, si je le disais, il y aurais des chances que Jacob tue Edward du mal que j'ai subi, d'un autre côté il pourrait m'aider à le faire plus souffrir sans vraiment le tuer. Je demandais à mes gardes s'ils étaient d'accord pour lui dire la vérité et ils acquiescèrent puisqu'ils voulaient faire du mal à lui autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir.

- Réponds nous ! grondait Jacob mécontent que je ne l'avais pas encore répondu.

- Jacob, je voulais te remercier d'avoir soutenu mon père lorsque j'avais disparu, que même si mon père est décédé un mois après, tu as était à ses côté et je te remercie.

- NON, c'est impossible... Tu … Bella ? Dite moi je ne rêve pas

- Soit c'est vrai soit on fait tous le même rêve Jacob. Répondit Sam bouleversé

Il courut directement vers ma direction mais mes gardes l'empêchais de venir plus près de moi.

- Je sais que tu es content de revoir ma maîtresse en vie mais n'oublie pas ce qu'on vous a dit, elle a peur des hommes...

Il recula de quelques pas et son visage se décomposait, il se souvenait des conditions de ma transformation en vampires. Je pouvais voir dans son esprit les paroles de Félix : _Entre temps, il la torturé, humilié et violé pour qu'elle soit obéissante envers lui, il la violé devant tout les hommes de la prison pour montrer qu'il la possédait... un vrai salaud, ça a duré 1 ans et 180 jours pour être exacte. _

**-Torturer, humilié et violer !Tout ça parce que la sangsue t'a abandonné dans la forêt. Je vais le tuer, tout est de sa faute ! **Il courût vers la forêt, se transforma en loup et courrut vers la maison des Cullen, je le suivis directement avec les autres pour l'empêcher qu'il dise aux Cullen qui j'étais.

Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais mon bac blanc + travail pendant les vacances, le problème c'est que je n'arrête pas de tousser depuis une semaine donc c'est désagréable de taper et de tousser en même temps. Je profite que ma toux soit calmer pour écrire le plus de chapitres possibles. J'espère que vous aviez aimé.


End file.
